Installation of telecommunications equipment to support the current and potential future needs of a particular group of customers may make it desirable to install more capacity than the current customer base alone may dictate. Excess capacity may be installed to permit the easy addition of new circuits for new or existing customers. A telecommunications connection cabinet with such excess capacity may be pre-configured at a fabrication facility and installed in the field to include more circuits than are necessary to provide service to the existing customers. Prior to the linkage of these surplus or future expansion circuits to customers, it is desirable to provide for storage, organization and protection of the patch cords or other connection cables within the cabinet.
Such connection cables might include fiber optic patch cords terminated with fiber optic connectors. Fiber optic connectors include a polished end face, typically held by a ferrule, which permits positioning of the optical fiber held by the connector to receive and transmit signals another optical fiber or optical light source. It is desirable to keep these polished end faces as free of contaminants as possible to improve the transmission of light to and from the optical fiber held by the connector. Such contaminants which might adversely impact the transmission of light to and from the optical fiber include but are not limited to dust and finger prints.
Dust caps may be provided for connectors to protect the polished end face of the optical fiber. However, when such dust caps are in place, the connector is not capable of being received in known optical fiber adapters, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,663, and 6,347,888. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. A connector may be inserted into one of these known adapters for storage or pre-wiring of a cross-connection point, an interconnection point or some other type telecommunications switching or connection equipment with the dust cap removed. While the adapters might provide some protection from contaminants to a single connector inserted into an adapter, these adapters are not as effective as a dust cap in protecting the polished end face.
It is desirable to improve the known methods and apparatus for protecting the polished end face of a fiber optic connector within telecommunications equipment.